POWERPUFF GIRLS Z: KAIMECHI MIGHT HEROES(red zone)
by ScratchFanFac's
Summary: this story is about a group of teens that decided to joined the powerpuff z heroes in order to stop the new trait for the world. how will they stop it? only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1:A new beginning

_**There were three girls that save new townsville from**_ _ **him**_ _**long ago when i wasn't born. years later the three girls grown up and move on with their lives. having a family, visiting friends…., and stopping bad guys when it's necessary like a threat. well that will change today….. time keeper! fetch me time eater and set the time on the day they stop him. i got a score to settle with the three girls….**_

 _ **time keeper: uh sir? the clock is on the frisks again, but we got the day when that professor give some of his chemical Z to a scientist name "kyocera shoe". and he have alot in common with the professor they both smart and they both have a son, but the scientist wife live with them. i should probably-**_

 _ **wait… if we get the chemical from the scientist, then the powerpuff girls won't stand in my way! that brilliant time keeper**_

 _ **time keeper: i am? i mean i am! just wanted to check if you know what i was saying….hehe**_

 _ **okay change of plan, go to this scientist house and get the chemical before anyone notice. and if someone try to stop you…..KILL THEM!**_

 _ **time keeper: yes sir! D team MOVE OUT!**_

 _ **the D team go through the portal and get send back in time to 2006 as the scientist was working an experiment at his lab**_

 _ **past leo: go powerpuff girls. take that and that**_

 _ **leo was a boy who have muliti color hair tht was blue and red. the boy was watching his heroes the powerpuff girls save new townsville again.**_

 _ **past leo:wow they are so cool, expectly the green what's her name…..oh yeah buttercup**_

 _ **kyocera:you like them don't you son?**_

 _ **leo nudged and turn to watch the cartoon vision**_

 _ **may:sweetie are you sure you want to make that infront of our hyper active son kyocera**_

 _ **kyocera: what? he's not hyper active right son**_

 _ **leo jumping up and down like crazy**_

 _ **past leo: yep! i'm not hyper, just always excited all the time**_

 _ **may and look at her husband and point at her son**_

 _ **kyocera: okay, he's a little hyper-fkmo**_

 _ **may: a little hyper hun,look what's he doing**_

 _ **kyocera look at his son as he jump down and hit his head on the floor**_

 _ **past leo: aaahhh!ouf….yeah!**_

 _ **kyocera:hmmm…..look's fine to me**_

 _ **may look at her husband with an anger face on her and her know what time it is**_

 _ **kyocera: ok, ok….i'll tell him to stop alright honey?**_

 _ **may:good**_

 _ **may kiss kyocera on the cheech**_

 _ **may: i'll make dinner alright,and you finally knock some seince for that child but it's too late**_

 _ **kyocera:yes dear,i'll try**_

 _ **leo run to his dad to give him a huge**_

 _ **past leo:daddy!i got you**_

 _ **kyocera:gah! you got me, and once again the day is save thanks to leo shoe!**_

 _ **leo laugh at his dad as he got a place to sit**_

 _ **hours later after the talk about leo behavoir**_

 _ **past leo: so…..mommy hate my act or…...me?**_

 _ **kyocera see that his son is gonna cry so he make him laugh by telling him a joke**_

 _ **kyocera: why does mojo always losing…...because he aways "monkeying around"**_

 _ **past leo:good one….but if mommy want me to stop then i'll stop**_

 _ **kyocera: you don't have to stop…..hey tell you what (whispering) that way (whispering) alright**_

 _ **leo smile and jump for joy, but his dad told to be qoiuet**_

 _ **past leo:sorry, but i can't wait until tomorrow**_

 _ **kyocera: who's say you watch it now huh?**_

 _ **kyocera and leo walk down to his lab and see experiments that was still in the testing stage and was amaze**_

 _ **later that night**_

 _ **time keeper: okay….it's go time, d team let's go**_

 _ **they break in the house and sneak passed the family and take the chemical z. when they try to take it they make a sound that only leo dad hear and he jump off his bed and rush to the noise as leo hear it and follow his dad**_

 _ **kyocera: HEY! don't touch that-**_

 _ **BOOM! they blast leo dad to the wall bleeding**_

 _ **kyocera:gah…...n-no**_

 _ **kyocera laid their knockout and leo notice his dad and try to wake him up**_

 _ **past leo: dad! are you okay? dad**_

 _ **it was too late,kyocera was already dead and something snapped on leo he turn to the killers and zoom at them. leo punch,slash and kick the killers outside but the time keeper stop him**_

 _ **time keeper: well,well,well….look like someone is gonna be a piaste in the plan**_

 _ **time keeper slam leo hard in the floor**_

 _ **past leo:gah!**_

 _ **time keeper: we meet again but you should train for now because when you turn 14 years old…..YOU'RE DEAD WHERE YOU STAND**_

 _ **time keeper take the chemical and send himself and the d team to the zone. leo was crying because they killed his father**_

 _ **past leo: don't worry dad…..i will stop them…..no matter what**_

 _ **10 years past….**_

 _ **alright it's time to send leo to his doom but we got to kill him with the three girls**_

 _ **time keeper: hmm….ah! how about THIS!**_

 _ **5 minute until phase 1**_

 _ **teacher: okay, now the 2 factor of the decimal equal to 4, then they are number**_

 _ **leo: uh…..that make no sense?**_

 _ **boy: what are you talking about? this geometry leo**_

 _ **other boy: it suppose to make no sense bra**_

 _ **leo: yeah but still…..why is math suddenly english?**_

 _ **after school….**_

 _ **leo:bye! see you later**_

 _ **leo was walking home when the sky turn gray and lighten,clouds, and sun was acting weird**_

 _ **leo:huh? what's that?**_

 _ **all of a sudden three girls fall down in the ground**_

 _ **leo:wha!huh….who are they?**_

 _ **leo walk closer to them and they look familiar. one have black hair a baseball cape and were wearing green clothes, next one was blond that have a cute pony tails with blue clothes, and one have long red hair that was long , but she was bruze up and bleeding fingers.**_

 _ **leo:wait are they…...The PowerPuff Girls?**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE…..**_


	2. Chapter 2:the timekeeper master plan

**okay so here the characters in the story or chapters**

 **fanfic characters: real characters:**

 **leo blossom**

 **max bubbles**

 **dan buttercup**

 **dar**

 **yeah i forgot to do that in the story but i did it now right? and that what's counts!(...)(man coughing in the background) "(who cares)". everyone is a critic, anywho LET'S START THE FANFIC!(SHUT UP!)SORRY!(UPLOADING STORY…..)**

 **(%1…..%5…%20…%50….%88…%97….%98….%99...COMPLETE)**

 **leo found the three girls and decided to carry them home. and yes they were heavy to carry all the way to his home. while the timekeeper were watching them**

 **The timekeeper: it's all according to the plan,soon we will kill two birds with one stone.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 ***buttercup:i don't know who you are and i don't care* summon her hammer**

 ***blossom:once you try to destroy our city we will defend it* summon her yoyo**

 ***bubbles:cause we are the protectors for it* summon her bubble wand**

 ***the timekeeper:i don't have time for this** _ **CARRY FAST,CARRY SLOW, CARRY 1!**_

 **blossom was glowing**

 ***blossom:whoa! what the hell!***

 ***buttercup:why you little-***

 ***the timekeeper:** _ **2!***_

 **bubbles was glowing**

 ***bubbles:whoa! i don't like this***

 ***buttercup:huh?oh no!***

 **buttercup started to glow**

 ***the timekeeper:and** _ **3**_ _ **!***_

 **all three girls was glowing**

 ***the timekeeper:** _ **now…..**_ *****

 **the timekeeper summon a dead dragon head from where"him" came from(and yes he is in it but not now)**

 ***blossom:w-what's that?!***

 ***buttercup: oh man! i think that called a "Irrevanents Gun"***

 ***bubble: what's that?***

 ***buttercup: it is a blaster from a dead or myth creatures from long ago and they can be used for-***

 ***the timekeeper:** _ **DIE!***_

 **the timekeeper blasts blossom**

 ***blossom:aaaaahhhhh!***

 ***buttercup:blossom!no! we got to break free!***

 **the timekeeper then used it on bubbles**

 _ **GGGRRRRAAAAHHHHH!**_ **the scream of the undead**

 ***bubbles:aaaaahhhhhh!***

 ***buttercup:bubbles! no! i got to break free….i got-***

 ***the timekeeper: well aren't you a strong one, you seem different from the other girls, but are you? i think you will survive this blaster with little bruises. so….. I'LL WILL HAVE FUN WITH YOU!***

 **the timekeeper slam her into the ground and she yell at the pain. then he carry her up and summon knives and stab her all over her body. after that he used the Irevanents Gun 3 time on the left,right , and all over. then he bring her back up to him with cuts and bruises.**

 ***the timekeeper: well..well...you're still alive? if your friends were attacked by the Gun, they would be dead or crying for mercy. how about joining our side. you would b** **e** **a good addition to the team, what do you say buttercup?***

 ***buttercup: GO SUCK YOURSELF!***

 ***the timekeeper: oh buttercup….sweet and STUPID buttercup. do you know what's this is ?***

 ***buttercup: of course i do!it's a blaster that a talented or demonic people used to killed off enemies. and who ever have that ability are basicly powerful or god like people that can do whatever they want to do. am i correct?***

 ***the timekeeper: yes...then why would you rather join your friends faith buttercup?***

 ***buttercup:because they are my best friends and friends don't sell out friends, no matter how annoying they are…***

 ***the timekeeper: ha that so-***

 ***buttercup:i'm not done….plus i know you just toying with me for a while. you must want something from me or else you'll just do the samething to me as my friends…..so what do you want?***

 **the timekeeper waited silently for a while and then spoke**

 ***the timekeeper: ...like i said, i want you to be in our team….and plus we want the chemical z that give you your powers.***

 ***buttercup:so why would you need me for anyway? how come you don't just break into the lab and take it? after all, you the one that have a Irevanent blaster?***

 *** the timekeeper:because unlike your friends you have that kind of power that not natural to the chemical z….what's that power you ask? well...you'll find out…..but first-***

 ***the timekeeper used hyperties( it's something i made up and it have something to do with brainwash)***

 ***buttercup:w-wait what are y-***

 **buttercup was in a trance**

 ***the timekeeper:now…...the next time we meet…..you better make up your mind to either help us or be if you decided to join us then go in the lab and take the chemical and put it outside for me to pick up got it?***

 ***buttercup shake her head and then the timekeeper send her flying to the ground next to her friends***

 ***the timekeeper:okay now for phase two….** _ **DRAK FAGRE…..FRAFED DEO….MAKE THESE THREE INTO THE FUTH***_

 ***the three girls gone into the void and disappear***

 _ **NOW**_

 **the timekeeper:now for phase three**

 **the timekeeper disappeared…**

 **Meanwhile leo was running with the three girls on his back and boy he is tired** **.**

 **leo:*pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant***

 **leo saw his friends dan and dar that came out of the candy store. they see him but they was shock of what he was doing**

 **dan:hey leo! oh….leo you don't have to steal three girls for us**

 **dar:yeah,unless you want to give them a "ride" :)**

 **leo:okay! one! you are disgusting and two! i think these are the ppgz**

 **dar:ppgz? those that stand for Popular Porn Girls Zone?**

 **dan:no! oh man! stop watching that site.**

 **leo:*sigh* i have some negative friends, it's means PowerPuff Girls Z. these guys….or girls….are the legendary powerpuff.**

 **dar:powerpuff girls huh? i read about them…..maybe you can find out more about them at my house. i got a program about super heroes in my computer whether they super or not.**

 **dan:thats a good idea! let's go!**

 **dar and dan run towards dar home but leo stop them**

 **leo: you guys wait!**

 **dar and dan stop and look at leo**

 **dan:what? aren't you on a hurry to find out about them?**

 **leo:yeah but we gotta go my house first to let them rest for a while before we go to dar's house alright?**

 **dar and dan agree and head out to leo's house. they were running to leo's house but…**

 **leo:ow!oh my back!**

 **leo fall down and his friends decided to take two of the girls to carry all the way to leo's house.**

 **leo:thanks for helping me carry these girls all the way to my house guys**

 **dan:no problem! that's what friends are for right?**

 **dar:yeah! we would never leave no one behind**

 **5 minute later they made it to leo's house and they put them in leo's bed to rest. leo then go down stairs to make lunch for the girls as his friends was drooling for his food.**

 **leo:okay….now to put the food in the microwave for later**

 **dan and dar reach hand to take some of leo food then** _**slap slap**_

 **both:ow! what was that for leo!**

 **leo:that's because you guys are selfish and these are for my...our guest now if you excuse me.**

 **leo gone to his room to see if the three girls alright but they still were asleep. he couldn't help but wonder why they were damaged or injured. he decided to head out and tell his friends to go dar's house**

 **leo:okay guys now let's head out to dar's house and look for clue about these "powerpuff girls" then try to help them anyway we can. who's with me!**

 **both:yeah! let's do it!**

 _ **outside of leo's house**_

 **the timekeeper:well...well….it's look like i got to step it up a notch. time to call "him" to joined the party heheheheheheheheheh**

 _ **to be continue**_

 **welp! that's all for now guys and the next chapter are about how leo and his friends joined the powerpuff girls to save their world. can they do it? find out on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3:leo past

**hey guys! now i'm sure that this story is gonna be epic now that i finish the first story and plus now that i'm gonna have all the stories that i promise you guys. but i like this novel so much that i don't want to forget about it so here it is the continuation of this story.**

 **dar's house….**

 **leo was looking at some books for more information about the three girls that he found this afternoon while dar and dan was searching the web**

 **leo:huh? they are lot of info on them and yet some of the pages are missing**

 **leo turn to dar and dan**

 **leo:yo! why are some pages missing?**

 **dar respond to leo question**

 **dar:because leo,they are rare super heroes. if they have books with rare info about them…..how would their identity will be safe huh?**

 **leo stop and think about dar's answer**

 **leo:i guess you right? but still-**

 **dan:think about it leo, if you are a person or teen that want to have a normal life and some super natural thing happen to you? would you like your info to be public for bad guys to be in connect with?**

 **leo think again. his friends was right. if he was in their shoes, then he don't want everyone to have his life story in a book**

 **leo:*sigh* you're right.**

 **leo walk to the door of dar bedroom**

 **dar: hey?where are you-**

 **leo:going to see if they're alright**

 **dar and dan look confuse at leo actions**

 **dan:why?**

 **dar:i'm sure that they can take care of themself-**

 **leo:I SAID I'M GOING TO SEE IF THEY'RE ALRIGHT OKAY!**

 **the room get quiet for a second before dan talk again**

 **dan:whoa man! chill out. we're just trying to help?**

 **leo take a moment to calm down and smile at them**

 **leo:i know. i'm sorry about that guys. welp, see yeah at my house**

 **leo open the door and close it behind him as the two friends was confuse**

 **dar:dan?**

 **dan look at dar. as he look at him he see a disappointment look on him**

 **dar:i believe that those girls are connected to his father and he don't want them to get hurt.**

 **dan:i'm not following dar? what's the point?**

 **dar look at dan back with his hand ban that leo give them**

 **dar:remember this? it's the ban that leo give us in 1st grade**

 **dan look at the ban as he realized what dar was saying**

 **dan:i see. don't worry dude,he will be alright plus he have us-**

 **dar:i'm glad that you understand but you are missing something**

 **dan look at him with confusion in his face**

 **dan:what?**

 **at leo house….**

 **the three girls started to wake up as leo was sleeping on the bed that they were resting in**

 **blossom:uh….what happen? why does my head hurts?**

 **blossom look around and then see leo there sleeping**

 **blossom:who is this kid?**

 **bubbles look at the same boy and so as buttercup**

 **bubbles:i don't know but i think this is his room**

 **buttercup stand up and turn to bubbles and blossom**

 **buttercup:well,let us start looking around this joint**

 **buttercup crack her knuckles as she start looking at leo's stuff**

 **bubbles:buttercup! you can't do that**

 **blossom:yeah! this kid was kind enough to take us to his home and took care of us! you can't just-**

 **buttercup found his suit case**

 **buttercup:jackpot! a suitcase**

 **bubbles and blossom was scared that buttercup dig for his stuff**

 **bubbles:buttercup no! you can't**

 **buttercup open the suitcase with a grin on her face**

 **buttercup: got it! now let's see here…..**

 **buttercup pick up some photos, gloves, hats, and a camera**

 **blossom: what's this? this look like the professor and some guy? i wonder if-**

 **the three girls was scared by leo voice**

 **leo:huh? you're up alright?**

 **the three girls:da!**

 **leo look at the three girls and his suit case**

 **leo:is that my case?**

 **buttercup throw the suitcase at blossom and bubbles then laugh nervously**

 **buttercup:ahahaha…..what suitcase?!that suitcase?! i told them not to open it but they didn't listen to me?!**

 **blossom and bubbles: NO YOU DID NOT!**

 **leo stand up and walk to them with a smile**

 **leo:it's okay guys, but next time asked alright?**

 **leo take the suitcase and open it again then show the girls the photos**

 **leo:see?this is my dad and the professor together**

 **the three girls was confused at the picture. why would his dad know their friend the professor?**

 **bubbles:you dad know the professor?**

 **buttercup:and why is he giving the z to him?**

 **leo laugh and tell them**

 **leo:it's because he didn't need it no more…...because of you three**

 **blossom:huh?all three of us?**

 **leo shake his head**

 **see,you guys can send z pixels to objects so if the pixels touch something it can have the power of the z…..get it?**

 **blossom look at leo and think about something….and then asked the question**

 **blossom:so,if we touch a live object it can have the z power?**

 **leo explain to her**

 **leo:well….yeah basic reaction to power and nature-**

 **then leo get interrupted by a surprise kiss by blossom as bubble and buttercup was shock as well**

 **bubbles and buttercup:wwwwwwhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!**

 **blossom broke the kiss and look at leo**

 **blossom:huh? i guess it work in some other way then lip contact?**

 **leo was frozen at the shock that a girl kiss him for the first time and fell down**

 **blossom:huh?what's wrong?**

 **leo:y-you k-k-kiss me…..that was awesome**

 **blossom look confuse**

 **blossom: i thought that the z power can transform to a live object?**

 **leo didn't hear her because he was focus on the kiss**

 **bubbles:uhh...blossom? he didn't hear you**

 **blossom:huh?why is that?**

 **buttercup and bubbles came closer to blossom with a wick smile**

 **buttercup:what to find out blossom?**

 **bubble:we can help you with that if you want**

 **blossom sweat a bit when her friends was getting negative on her**

 **blossom:if you want to have negative thoughts?don't put me on it please**

 **bubbles and buttercup push her on leo and then they blush at each other**

 **both of them:uh….hi?**

 **buttercup take pictures as bubble smirk as they made them fell on top of each other**

 **leo:uh….anyways,there are food downstairs and if you want-**

 **both of them run downstairs as blossom and leo sweat as they leave fast**

 **leo:wow?they are fast ones huh?**

 **blossom:yeah-**

 **blossom accidentally touch leo pants and she realized last second and stand up quickly and apologies to leo**

 **blossom: i'm sorry! i didn't mean to-**

 **leo:it's alright blossom. i know how you react to boys sometimes**

 **leo hold her hand to lead her to downstairs**

 **leo:come 's meet your friends-**

 **leo and blossom stop when dar and dan was with bubbles and buttercup smiling**

 **dar:soooo…...how was she? she was nice and smooth?!**

 _ **pow!**_

 **leo throw a book at him while blood was splitting out of him**

 **leo: DON'T BE A PERV!**

 **dan:oh! so it is true that you two-**

 _ **pow!**_

 **leo throw a book at him also**

 **leo:WHAT DID I SAY!**

 **blossom:wow leo! you got some interesting friends**

 **buttercup:yeah and you are a nice guy-**

 **dan was on her legs**

 **dan:oh! this one is tough is she?!**

 _ **pow!pow!**_

 **leo throw a next book at him again**

 **leo:IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE! I WILL KICK YOU GUYS OUT!**

 **the three girls laugh at the way leo was angry as he laugh as well. later that day…..they all eat dinner at leo's house**

 **dar:this is the best one yet leo!**

 **dar said as he was stuff his face with food**

 **buttercup:yeah! totally worth the wait!**

 **buttercup said as she also stuff her face with food**

 **leo:haha!i'm glad you guys like it! my mom and dad taught me these food recipes**

 **bubbles asked a personal question to leo**

 **bubbles: hey?where are they anyway leo?**

 **leo stop smiling and look at his food with a frown on his face then bubbles realize**

 **that it was a personal question**

 **bubbles:opps! i didn't mean to-**

 **leo:it's okay bubbles….**

 **leo have tears on his face as the others see it and feel bad about him**

 **leo:you didn't know so….i'm not mad….just-**

 **leo run out the kitchen and went outside as bubbles feel bad about hurting his feelings**

 **buttercup:poor kid**

 **blossom:i wonder what happened to him?**

 **blossom want to find out so she get up and follow him outside**

 **buttercup:blossom where are you-**

 **blossom:gonna help out a friend**

 **blossom turn around and smile at the others**

 **blossom: he'll be fine…..trust me okay?**

 **blossom went outside to find leo and try to make him feel better**

 **dar:you guys should know this**

 **dan:leo father was killed when he was little boy**

 **buttercup and bubbles was shock when they heard that and look at their food**

 **buttercup:i...didn't know that-**

 **bubble:it would be that serious…..what about the mother?**

 **dar and dan stand up then dan took out his phone**

 **dan:this is his mother before…..**

 **bubbles:she look cute**

 **buttercup:yeah,where is she-**

 **dan swipe his phone and show the after photo then both of the girls eyes grow wide as they see the after photo**

 **dan:this is her after the assassin attack that day**

 **bubbles:oh no….**

 **buttercup: no way…..**

 **dar:yeah...i know...he….he got it ruff and uh….**

 **dan:we are the only family he had…..that and-**

 **dar:his sister…...even if she went missing 5 years ago…**

 **buttercup form a fist and stand up and walk out when dar stop her**

 **dar:no…..don't look for the killer**

 **buttercup look at him with tears on her eyes then she fell on her knees**

 **buttercup:grr…**

 **bubbles:buttercup…**

 **buttercup slam her hands on the floor hard enough to make a crack on the floor**

 **buttercup:DAMN IT! why? why people have to lose their family when they are little?**

 **dar and dan look at buttercup as she facing the floor**

 **dar:we know how he feel buttercup….**

 **dan:but that's how life is….**

 **dar:a cold damn place that don't show friggin mercy**

 **bubbles walk to buttercup and knee down to pat her head**

 **bubble:don't cry buttercup….it's not your fault**

 **buttercup put her head up with tears running down when she see bubbles smile that cheer her up**

 **bubbles:we all can find the killer together and we can all have fun along the way alright?**

 **buttercup wipe her tears and stand up by bubbles then smile at her**

 **buttercup:yeah….thanks bubbles**

 **dar and dan smile too as they walk towards them**

 **dar:glad that you guys care for people and their problems**

 **dan:you guys are superheroes after all**

 **they all laugh as they sit down and chat for a bit**

 **buttercup:so,how come you guys act like perv and not actually one?**

 **dar:that's who are**

 **dan:we know when it's time to be serious plus…..**

 **dan carry bubbles and dar buttercup**

 **both of them:ah!**

 **dar:we know how to treat a lady**

 **they all fall down**

 **all:whoa!**

 **dar:but never i seen girls so cute but yet so heavy**

 **dan:and strong….ow**

 **buttercup and bubbles blush and laugh hard as dar and dan was knock out**

 **buttercup:hey?what's that bump i'm feeling?**

 **bubbles:yeah me too? strange isn't it?**

 **dar and dan stand up and then places the girls on the couch then sit on the two chairs**

 **dar:oh….that?! that's was-**

 **dan:our eraser in our pockets!hahaha…..**

 **dar:yeah! that's it!**

 **buttercup and bubbles look at them and realize what it was and buttercup whisper something in bubbles ear**

 **buttercup:(*it was their dicks wasn't it?*)**

 **bubbles:(*yep! they just embarrassed of that! let just keep it between us*)**

 **outside leo's house…..**

 **leo was lying on the ground as he see blossom shadow**

 **leo:hmm…..**

 **blossom walk to him**

 **blossom:hey?! can we talk leo?**

 **leo look at her for a minute and smile at her**

 **leo:sure you can blossom! have a seat**

 **blossom walk by him and sit down at the night stars**

 **blossom: thanks leo**

 **leo blush for a moment then smile again at her**

 **leo:no prob! that's who i am right?**

 **they look at each other at the night sky as a shooting stars fall through the sky…..**

 **well that's all for now people and this story is getting started. i hope i see you soon guys! hmm…..i wonder if i can make a epic story like my first one?oh well...back to work.**


End file.
